Skinny Love
by DesertSpider
Summary: Magnus looked at his old friend and smiled. He knew that she would like Alexander just as much as he did. Oh he was getting exited about the thought now. He just wished that they could have met under less dire circumstance
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: do not own

* * *

Magnus stared at the woman across from him, mentally sighing as shadowhunters busted in, carrying a downed werewolf. He immediately recognized Luke, "What happened?" he asked momentary forgetting the woman that was in his apartment.

"He was attacked." Simon said Magnus ignored the snort that came from behind him.  
"He needs a warlock." Clary said again getting a snort.

"Put him here." Magnus said leading them to the couch where the woman rested. The others having not noticed that Magnus looked at her in curiosity. "You'll need to move, Cupcake." The woman giving a sigh and moved for them, when Luke was placed on the couch Magnus shooed everyone back.

The woman moved to the doorway and leaned against it, arms crossed. Listening to the man on the couch trying to talk but only managed incoherent sentience. She waited for Magnus to catch on to what she had realized.

"Was he bitten by an Alpha?"  
"Yeah why?" Simon gave the answer seeing how Clary was not paying attention.  
Giving a sigh Magnus begin counting down. "Three...Two...One." Just as he hit one, Luke's eyes changed to green and he shot up with a growl, making Clary jump back in shock. Luke started to twist around and yelled in pain. Magnus got up and walked off, causing Clary to look at him. "Where are you going?"

Magnus held up his finger "Hold him down." As if on cue Luke shot up again and growled. It took both Simon and Clary to push him back down. Magnus returned a moment latter and put something between Luke's teeth so he could bite down.

* * *

Kagome walked over to where Magnus was mixing the potion for Luke, leaning against his back she draped her arms over his shoulders and leaned her chin in the crook of his neck. Smiling at the fact that he was not tensing at the contact that she made. "You know that you don't have everything you need right? Are you sure you want to do this? I could always do it for you? No potions needed."

Magnus put the potion down and turned around so he could put his hand on her waist and the other on her cheek. "No, I'll do it; I don't want you to use any _Magic_ around them. Not now. If they ask don't answer." He said looking in her eyes to make sure that she understood how serious that he was. Seeing her search his eyes for a moment before she gave a nod. Pressing a kiss to her for head he went back in to were the others where.

* * *

"I can make the antidote but I do not have everything I need."

Clary looked at Magnus. "Then tell us what you need and how to get it."

Magnus looked over at her. "No you stay here. Luke will need you if he wakes up."

"When he wakes up"

Simon looked over at them "I'll go" at the same time Jace did. Magnus sighed and shook his hand. "I don't care who goes." Jace walked over to Magnus "What do you need for the antidote?"

"Phoenix eyes, moon salt, and Idris fulgurtie."

As both Simon and Jace argued, they moved to the door. "Oh, I also need Alexander." Jace stopped and turned to Magnus. "Why"

Magnus just smiled and walked back in to the room where he was preparing the antidote. Walking over he continued his work with the help of the woman who was beside him. Occasionally she would brush her hand along the small of his back, causing him to give her a playful glare in return. "Oh I have someone for you to meet?"

The woman looked up from what she was doing in confusion. "Who?"  
Magnus smiled and placed a finger to his lips. "A secret"

* * *

Just as Alec walked through the door to Magnus's apartment he spotted the woman the seemed to have slipped everyone's mind but Magnus. Immediately he pulled out his blade and had it at her throat. "Is this the surprise Magnus dear?" Magnus looked over from where he was kneeling in front of Luke and rolled his eye. "Yes Alexander, be a dear and come here. Just ignore her for now."

After Luke got the antidote in him Magnus decided that it was time to introduce, her to everyone in the room. "This is Kagome an old friend."

Kagome smiled at everyone, her eyes lingering on Alec before looking back at Magnus. "It's _very nice_ to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own,**

* * *

Kagome watched as Magnus made cocktails and smiled, shaking her head at him. She moved over to Luke and whipped the sweat off his forehead. Letting the two across from her enjoy their cocktails. She saw the way that Magnus looked at Alec and it made her smile, knowing that was one of the reasons why Magnus had made Alec come to the apartment, to help him with Luke. He wanted her to meet Alec. Pausing for a moment she started at the two. She had a feeling that Alec was exactly like how she is now. Closed off to protect the heart. A sly smile made its why on to her face; she had a feeling that Magnus would help him with that. Just like he had helped her all those years ago. And when Alec was comfortable with Magnus, she would make her move.

Unknown to Kagome, she had started to hum a soft song, as she attended to Luke. Drawing the attention of the men. Magnus let a soft smile grace his face at the sight of her before him, remembering a time when she had to hum that song to him. Alec started at Magnus for a moment and felt his heart drop at the look on Magnus's face as he looked at Kagome. He had known that his internist in him had not been real.

Kagome felt the shift in the air around Alec and sighed, her previous thoughts conformed by the way Alec's smile slightly dropped as he looked at Magnus. Who was to lost in thought to realize. Standing up she walked over to Alec and Magnus, knowing that she had to break Alec's train of thought before it ate away at him. Giving him a friendly smile she held out her hand, ignoring Magnus's raised brow at her.

"I do believe that we never really introduced ourselves, I met your knife but I didn't catch your name? I'll start, I'm Kagome. An old friend of Magnus."

Alec stared at her for a moment before taking her hand and shaking it, giving her a polite smile. "I'm Alexander Lightwood, and I'm sorry for the knife."

Kagome laughed before shaking her head and moving so she was standing in between Magnus and Alec throwing her arms around both men. "Ahh its okay you're not the first and you're definitely not going to be the last. Now boy's sit, talk. I'll make drinks." She gave a sly smile at Alec as she heard Magnus grown at her, and she could see that Alec was looking over her shoulder, she could only assume that Mangus was looking at him with wide eyes and shaking his head.

"Come know Mags are you still upset about that? I thought you'd be able to handle that drink,"

Magnus glared at her and sat down pulling Alec down with him.

"We will never talk about that."

Kagome tossed her head back and laughed. Alec couldn't help but smile at the two, his worries forgotten for the moment.

* * *

Kagome watched as Magnus pace the room, she knew the four Shadowhunters in the room where confused as to why he was acting like this. Magnus stopped and spun around to look at the shadow hunters. "No" they looked at him in shock, knowing that he had said he would help them before.

"What why? You said that you would help." Clary said as she made her way from where see was standing only to freeze in place at the look Magnus gave her. "I'm not doing it for me."

Giving a sigh she placed her glass down and stood up, walking over Magnus, and placed a hand on his face. "Don't go back on your word Mags. You said you'd help." her voice was soft, casing he others to question the two. Izzy took a glance at Alec and saw that he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her and Magnus it made her smile. She was so going to make him realize his feelings.

"If you're not doing it for yourself then who Magnus?" Jace asked looking between the two.

Magnus ignored Jace in favour of focusing on Kagome, placing his hand on her shoulder the other moving to cup her cheek. "I've managed to keep you off Valentine's radar this long. I'm begging you to risk getting his attention, because if I help them, you will be."

The others were shocked at Magnus's confession; they knew that if he was begging, it was bad.

"So this is about Valentine then... I see... Do you want me to leave?"

"No you're staying right here where I can make sure he can't see you."

"You want me to hide then?"

"Yes"

"Mags you know that doesn't work for me I don't like hiding"

"Kagome please."

Giving a sigh she moved to back and nodded her head before staring at him. "But only if you help them."

Izzy smiled at the woman and knew that she was going to like her. "Magnus if it makes you feel any better, Alec and I can stay with Kagome here while you help." Kagome looked at Magnus with a smile knowing that he could not decline that offer. "Yes that would be good."

Kagome looked over at the others and gasped. "Oh I just realized that I've never formally introduced myself to you, I'm Kagome."

Magnus shook his head before flicking one of his fingers up to place it on his forehead, knowing that he was going to regret making her agree to hide, as long as she was able to at least. "Isabelle Lightwood, I go by Izzy tho. The blonde is Jace Wayland and the other one is Clary Fairchild. I'm guessing that you and Alec already covered this?"

Kaogme gave a sly smile as she dragged her eyes up Alec's frame as she draped herself on Magnus. "Oh yes, lovely time last night." She smiled at the way Jace throw a look over at Alec who just looked confused and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay why the need to not kick her out? Why the need to Protect her?" Clary said looking at Kagome in question. Wincing slightly when she realized how her question would come across. She had not meant for it to come out that way. Magnus groaned he knew that he would be getting a headache soon.

"Because Valentine will want her if he catches wind of her."

"Why? Doesn't this fight involve her to? If she can fight why isn't she?"

"Because I have seen more, blood, killed, lived, lied, loved, lost, and been betrayed. Longer then you will ever know. I've seen horror's that would make Valentine cry for his mother. I'm a myth, a hope, a dream to some. And a nightmare and fear to others. Do not proceed to understand and condemn because I won't fight. Mine aren't being killed yet. If they are, well God help who ever cause's it. Your fight is not mine. The Clave has no hold over me. I'm lost in their records. Your mother once tried to get me to help; I told her long before any of this. To not trust the man she gave her heart to. I have made my bed and I have laid in it. It's your turn to make yours Shadowhunter."

Clary looked at the woman and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like I was accusing you for anything." Kagome smiled at the girl, "I know, but you need to understand to avoid any future arguments."

The room was silent, no one knew what to say or if they should even break the silence. A groan sounded from the couch causing everyone to look over at Luke, whom they had forgotten was there.

* * *

Slowly pushing himself up, he looked around. "Careful Luke, you're not fully healed yet." Magnus said from beside Luke. Causing the man to look over at him and nod. Looking behind Magnus, he spotted Clary, and the Wayland and Lightwood kids. And someone he thought he would never see again.

"Kagome" he said in a breathless manner, causing everyone to look between him and Kagome. Kagome walked over to Luke and sat down on the table that was beside the couch, ignoring Magnus's voice of disapproval. "I thought I dreamed you humming last night, I guess I wasn't." Kagome gave a small laugh. "Nope."

Jace started to get more suspicious of the woman, and decided that he needs answers, moving before anyone could stop him he had his blade at her throat. Kagome looked at him with a bored look before sending a look over to Magnus, who sighed and threw his hands up. Kagome recognizing the message that action gave her smiled. Reaching up she grabbed the blade ignoring the pain of it biting into her hand, and the blood that ran down the blade. Standing up she pulled the blade hard enough, surprising Jace. When Jace got within range she shot out her other hand and disarmed him, taking the blade and putting against his neck. "Nice try boy, but your centuries too young to try." Raising the hand that had been but she moved her power into that hand to heal it. Kagome enjoyed the looks of shock on their faces when they saw the cut stitch itself back together. "You were in the Circle!" Jace spat.

His statement caused Luke and Magnus question him, while Kagome just raised her eyebrow. "And just how did you come to that conclusion." She said in a dull tone. Jace glared at her "Because you're not a Downworlder, and Valentine is after you." Kagome threw her head back and laughed. Magnus once again felt another headache come one.

"Jace, she was never part of the Circle." Luke spoke. Kagome smiled and pulled the blade back before throwing it in the air and catching it by the tip, holding the handle out for Jace to take.

"But she's a Shadowhunter right?" Clary asked. Kagome looked at Magnus and Luke giving them a questioning look. Both shook their heads at her, which caused her to sigh. 'Valentine has been after her since before he started the Circle. But I only met her when I was turned and living here, I still don't know how she knew Jocelyn before she came here. They never told me." Luke said

Magnus seeing that the room was quiet for a moment decided that he needed to kick them out, if he wanted to save himself from another headache. "Alright, everyone out but Alexander, you can stay. If you want, Luke can to, but the rest out." He made a shooing motion at them before glaring at them when they did not move. Seeing that they would not win, the three left. Kagome looked over at Luke before placing a hand on his forehead and closing her eyes. Moving her power through him, healing what needed to be healed. Opening her eyes she looked at him with understanding. Moving her hand off his forehead she placed it over his heart. "You'll need to heal this by yourself Luke; it is not within my power to do so. But I believe that if you tell her she just may tell you the same."

Luke nodded before looking at Magnus. "I can't stay, since I'm the new Alpha I have to go." Magnus nodded and saw him out, in the process lightly brushing his hand down Alec's arm as he passed. Kagome waved at Luke and sat down on the couch; looking at Alec she patted the set beside her


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own

A/N: sorry that I have taken so long to update all my stories. My muse has left me once again... we have a love hate relationship. As well as the fact that school hates me just as much as my muse. I hope to have most of my stories updated before the end of June.

* * *

Alec looked at the spot Kagome patted with a weary glaze. Before relenting and sitting down beside her. Kagome turned to look at Alec with a smile, tossing her arm over the back of the couch as she leaned her head against her arm. "So Alec, tell me. What do you think of Magnus? And please be honest."

Alec looked at her in shock, his mouth opening and closing in an attempt to speak. Kagome laughed. "Oh your smitten' with him aren't you?"

Alec looked away from her with a blush forming on his cheeks. "No I'm not. I don't - "Kagome cut Alec off by placing her hand over his mouth before he could finish. "Dear please, don't lie to yourself, about yourself. It will only cause you grievance in the future. Take it from me, best to be true to yourself, before you lose yourself."

Kagome shifted so she could move her hand away from his mouth, and place it on his arm making her body face him straight on. "I know you like him Alec, I can see it in the way you look at him, and the way your smile fades whenever Mag's and I act like we're more than friends."

Alec looked at her in shock, before taking in her kind understanding smile. Dropping his head and looking at hands. "We aren't together Alec, at least not in the traditional sense." Alec's head shot up at the sound of Magnus's voice from where he was leaning against the door frame. Alec looked back at Kagome with a confused look, before turning back to Magnus.

"I don't understand." Alec said sounding small. Kagome's heart broke for him. "We love each other yes. But we have an agreement of sorts. If we meet another person and become interested in them, the other has to meet them before anything can happen. And that's one of the reasons why Magnus asked for you to come here. He's interested and I approve." Alec whipped his head around to look Kagome in the eyes, as he processed the information. Once it sank in he turned his head quickly to look at Magnus. Who only smiled and nodded his head.

Magnus watched Alec's face as he absorbed the information, secretly relieved that he did not run away or look disgusted at the concept. "So like an open relationship?" Alec asked. Magnus smiled and walked forwards so that he was standing in front of Alec. "Yes kind of, but only with one twist." Magnus spoke looking Alec in the eyes. As he saw Kagome's hand that as not placed on Alec's arm. Move to his cheek, startling Alec, making him look at her. "And what's the twist?" Alec questioned. Eyes lowering to glance at Kagome's lips. "We share." Kagome answered before leaning in and kissing Alec.

Alec was frozen and shocked; sure he had kissed girls before. Back when he was trying to convince himself that he was not gay. But he had never enjoyed it or found any of them as stunning as he found Kagome, and Magnus. Relaxing he slowly brought a hand up to cup Kagome's cheek. And kissed her back.

Magnus watched Kagome kiss Alec, relieved that she had made the first move. And that Alec did not seem like he was going to run. But another part of him was slightly jealous that she got to kiss him first. It was a switch up of their normal play by play, but he could tell that it would help more. Then it would have if he had kissed Alec first. And by the way Alec reacted, he knew he was right.

Kagome closed her eyes when she had kissed him, and she was glade for that. She knew that she would not have been able to look at his reaction when she felt him tense. But living as long as she has, has taught her many things. One of them being wait till the other reacts. So when he relaxed into the kiss she had to fight off a smile. When he placed his hand on her cheek she opened her eyes and saw that his were closed. She glanced at Magnus and moaned at the look of desire in his eyes. Alec upon hearing the moan moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled away. Resting his forehead on hers, Magnus groaned at the sight. "Well that was hot."

Kagome let out a breathily laugh and smiled. "He's amazing kisser Mag's." Alec blushed at her complement. "Oh it looked like he was." Kagome chuckled before kissing Alec again and pulling back with a smile. Biting her lip she shifted her glaze to Magnus. "So Alec wants to date us?" Alec laughed lightly. "Yes, but one question?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue. "For everyone's sake let's say that I'm dating Magnus first. Later we'll say that I'm dating Kagome to. Because I don't feel like killing everyone with shock, as well as the fact that I believe she's hiding from Valentine for whatever reason. So it will be easier for the three of us if we say that I'm just dating Magnus, if that's okay with you two?"

Kagome laughed and pulled Magnus onto the couch and moved him so she could put her head in his lap and legs across Alec's lap. "Seems fair, I also don't feel like having the Clave on my ass once again. I vote for waiting till we're done dealing with Valentine, or at least semi – done." Kagome answered closing her eyes as she felt Magnus run his fingers through her hair, while Alec stroked her legs with his thumb. "I agree." Magnus answered as well. The three lapsed in to a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kagome spoke. "Just promise me one thing…. Two things Alec." Her voice smaller than Alec had ever thought she would be. "Yes?"

"No secrets. If you fell unsure, scared, uncomfortable anything you tell us. And two, I know that your feelings for Magnus are different then what your feel for me, but I want you to promise me that you'll try." Her eyes never opened as she spoke. Magnus looked at Kagome with eyes filled with pain. He knew what brought her promise on, and clenched his jaw. 'If I ever find that fucker' he thought as he cast a glance at Alec, who was looking at Kagome with a look he had never seen for her on anyone's face but his own. Understanding.

Alec squished her leg "I promise I will tell you two what's going on in my head. And I promise with everything that I am that I will try for you Kagome. But I don't see that being a problem." Magnus smiled and leaned over and kissed Alec. Slowly and pulled away to rest his forehead on Alec's locking eyes with him. Making sure that the younger man understood his thanks. For reassuring Kagome, "Hot." Kagome muttered from where she laid. Causing both of the men to laugh, the three continued to talk and joke and soon they fell asleep.

* * *

 _Kagome's eyes snapped open; she scanned her surroundings, and found that she did not recognize them. "Crap" she uttered under her breath. "Yes Crap indeed, tell me will you tell your lover of this? I mean you hate secrets so you'd tell him." A voice sounded from behind her causing her to turn around to locate it. Seeing that it was coming from a shadow that was forming a figure._

 _Kagome's eyes widened then narrowed when she saw the figure come out of the shadow that had been forming it. "What are you doing here? You are not welcome, leave." she growled out, feeling her teeth become sharper as she watched the man, she could feel the hate growing._

 _He laughed and walked towards her. "Oh? I thought I was always welcomed when it came to you. Not that it matters right now. You can't leave until I let you." he paused as he reached her and ran his hand through his long silver hair. Before he reached out and touched her cheek, chuckling when he felt her tense at his touch. He slowly brought his hand down to her neck, and slammed her into the object that was behind her. "Nor can you make me leave. At least not until I let you. I control this dream; of course I had some help. But let's not focus on that. Now let's start shall we?"_

 _Kagome glared at him, knowing that there was no point to her fighting him. Because if what he said was true, she did not have a chance. "Why are you here?"_

 _"Oh? I always thought that you were the smart one. Did you lose some intelligence over the years? Or is it as they say, how does it go again, oh yes. The original is always better." He laughed as her eyes sparked with red, her anger making the air taste dark and sweet and something that was just so her, it made him relish in the smell._

 _"I guess what they say is true."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"You can't teach an old dog new tricks" Kagome laughed as he punched her, causing her head to whip to the side. Spitting out the blood that had pooled in her mouth from the punch, she turned back to look at him. Smiling at the rage that showed in his eyes briefly. The blood painting her teeth red. "Oh? did I hit a nerve Spot?"_

 _He ignored her attempt to irate him by looking her over. Smiling at the sight of her blood staining her teeth red. "I always did love you in red. Loved when you were painted in it, bathed in it. Making you look like a Goddess of Rage. At least that's what I always thought." Tightening his grip on her throat, as she glared at him even more. "I think that you need a reminder of how much you loved to be painted in red. And don't lie we both know that you loved it. We had so much fun painting ourselves in red. Come back with me and we can do it all again. Become the nightmare that Downworlders tell their children at night to keep them in line."_

 _Kagome's eyes hardened at the thought of going back to that. Her gut churned at the thought of going down that path again. She spat in his face. "Fuck you. I will never go back to that. I refuse to go back to that. I never will be the nightmare that scars children into submission. I will be the nightmare that men like you fear, tho that I will do. So go back to Valentine and tell him you failed to bring me back. Bring back the Rage. The all mighty Dog that over took his brothers kingdom, failed to bring back a would be Goddess, the priestess no longer needed, the myth that the world forgot to all but a few. Let's see how he takes that."_

 _His nails dug in to her neck, causing the skin to break, and blood to trail down. She knew that she had made him angry, and she was not about to stop. "We became Myth for a reason Skippy, the world brought shadows on us for a reason. We hold no more power over others then they over us. So abandon this, hope that I will ever come back to that. I will not fight, not unless you make me fight, but let's think for a moment shall we. You have never been able to beat me in a fight. Not on your own at least. But Let me tell you this. If I do end up fighting. I will kill you, and I will do it with no help from anyone, not if you hurt what is Mine. And I hope that you would fight me on your own as well. Now let me go."_

 _He smirked at her and leaned his head down to her neck and licked up a trail of blood, and hissed when he felt her power. "We'll see each other soon,"_

* * *

Kagome shot up with a start, causing everyone in the room to freeze. The red in her eyes had not left, only darkened, her teeth had sharpened to points and where stained red with her blood, and the cuts on her neck where bleeding as well. Her eyes scanned the room, with the speed that only someone seasoned in war could manage. A growl escaped her lips when she could not find Magnus. Who had quickly walked out of the kitchen when he heard the growl. His eyes widening when he looked at her. "Kagome." Whipped around when he spoke, eyes tracing over him to make sure he was not hurt.

Magnus took a slow step forward. Looking over to the others that were in the room with a raised hand. Signalling them to not move. "Kagome you need to calm down," The growl deepened for a moment and the air became heavy. With the smell of her anger, the Shadow hunters had never seen this before and where unsure what to do. Luke eyed both Kagome and Magnus with a frown. Knowing that she need to calm down fast. "Kagome... Kag... 'Gome it's just me. You need to calm down before you end you suffocating the others." Magnus had reached her; slowly moving his hands to stroke her face making her close her eyes and breathes in his sent.

Slowly the air became lighter. And the red in Kagome's eyes bled away. Taking in a shuttering breath she nodded her head and moves to push her back against the couch to help ground her. After a moment of the stifling silence she spoke "I'm good now, Mags... I'm sorry... I..." Kagome looked at Magnus and refused to glance at the others knowing that the hold she had on her tears would break if she looked at them.

Magnus kneeled down so that he was in between her legs and placed his hands on her face to help her focus on him. Izzy looked at Alec when she saw this knowing that her brother might be feeling hurt seeing this, but was surprised to find that he just looked concerned for Kagome. Her eyes narrowed for a moment before her eyes widen and she quickly shot a glance at Alec making sure that he caught her look, and the glanced at the two in front of them then back to him, smiling when she caught sight of his blush. 'It's cute that he thought he could keep this from me.'

"'Gome what happened? What did you see?" Magnus asked causing the others to look at each other in confusion. "He... I..." Kagome struggled for words before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "It wasn't like normal, it was being controlled. I couldn't leave I wanted so much to leave. But he wouldn't let me. Asked me if I was going to tell you, then mocked me for my hated of secrets. He grabbed my neck and pinned me to something, I don't know what. But I was pinned; I wanted to fight back so bad. But I knew that if he was telling the truth about controlling the dream then I would lose... Badly. I asked him what, he started to mock me, saying how he always thought that I was the smart one, and asked if I had lost my intelligence over the years or... or if it's true that originals are always better." Kagome let out a bitter laugh at that and the others saw Magnus's back tense at the sound.

"So I said that I guess it's true how you can't teach an old god new tricks. He punched me, causing me to bite my cheek. Then he said that he always did love me in red. Loved when I was painted in it, bathed in it and that he always thought that I looked like the Goddess of Rage. He was trying to get me to go back. Talking about how much he missed the old days when... he kept talking about the old days Mags... I can't go back to that... If I go down that path I'll be swallowed... I started to mock him. His nails on my throat broke open the skin... he's working with Valentine. He was saying how I needed to become the nightmare I used to be. I told him that I'd rather be the nightmare that they fear. Then he licked up the blood. I told him that if he hurts what's Mine then he's dead, and I'll do it myself. He then told me that we'd see each other soon."

Magnus sighed and wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her in for a hug. "Don't worry I'll do everything in my power to make sure, that you won't go back to that. Now let's get you healed up okay. Then I'll get you a drink and set you lose in the kitchen." Giving a nod Kagome let him heal her before she moved to the bathroom and paused, before turning her head to look at Magnus. "Mag's whatever you're thinking of doing don't. Because if they truly do have her, then not even your magic can stop them for entering my dreams again," and with that she continued to the bathroom.

"Well this just got a lot worse." Magnus said as he watched the door to the bathroom close. Knowing what she said was true. If they really have that woman then he could not help her. Turning around he ran his hand through his hair before making his way towards his bar. "What was that Magnus." Luke asked as he watched Magnus make Kagome a drink. "That my furry friend was a warning that this just got a lot worse, before we just had to deal with Valentine. Now we have to deal with Valentine and a Myth that should have stayed a Myth. Which means that this is going to get a lot more blood and the Clave will be a lot more over bearing." Magnus said before he looked at the drink in his hands with a sour look before he tossed it back himself. Sighing he started to make her a new one.

"Why did you ask what she saw? Is she a Seer?" Jace asked arms crossed as he glared at the warlock in front of him. "In a sense you could say that, but she can only see so much. Most when it has something to do with the people she loves... you all should stay for dinner, she cooks when she gets like this, her food is to die for. Also she will invite you all to stay and won't let you say no."

* * *

Kagome smiled as she started to cook, "Hey, I could help. I may not be very good at cooking but..." Kagome turned and saw Izzy and smiled at her. "Sure you can peel the potatoes. The girls chatted with each other's as they cooked, after a few moments of silence as they waited for the food to be done, did Izzy decide to break it. "So you, Magnus and my brother huh? Never thought I'd see that coming" Izzy smiled as Kagome froze before looking at her. Izzy walked over and stood in front of Kagome and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm not judging you guys. I knew from the moment I saw him watching you two, that Alec likes you two. I'm just surprised that he maned up and got what he wanted for once. Plus this means that I have a new friend that I randomly invite over, whenever I want and we can conveniently hang around Alec and you can stay the night. Because I'm guessing that you three are keeping this a secret and telling people that Alec and Magnus are date which is totally understandable. And I'd be happy to be the person you talked to if you needed a girlfriend." Kagome smiled and laughed at Izzy who smiled back. "Thank you." Kagome said softly causing Izzy to hug her once more before pulling away. "Alright I won't tell a soul. Now let's bring the food out."

* * *

As the others were leaving, Alec stayed behind which caused Jace to look at him in confusion. Before Izzy pulled him out the door before he could say anything. "By Kagome, I'll text late. Alec we'll see you at home. Magnus have a nice night." And with that Izzy was out the door. The three left just stared at the door in confusion. Kagome started to chuckle before she turned to Alec and placed a hand on his arm. "I like your sister, also she knows." This caused the two men to look at her in shock, which meant that Alec's eyes where wide and Magnus's jaw hung open. Kagome laughed before moving to sit on the table, once again ignoring Magnus's voice of distaste at her habit of doing it. "She also said that she supports us, and that she's willing to cover for us if Alec and I want to spend time together at the Institute." The men one again looked at her in shock. Kagome shock her head. "Alec she's your sister she would have found out eventually, even if we told her or not. She's a smart girl. Don't ever turn your back on her. Okay." Alec looked at her in question but nodded his head.

Walking forward Alec kneeled down in front of her. "Are you okay?" Kagome smiled softly at him kissed him lightly before pulling away and nodding. "I'm just tired and slightly afraid to sleep but it won't last long. Are you staying the night again? Or do you have to go home so your parent's won't get suspicious?" Alec smiled softly at Kagome's question, before shaking his head. "I would like to stay the night if that's okay? You had me worried earlier and I wasn't able to make sure you were okay without making people wonder. But if you don't want me to stay that's fine as well. But it I do stay we sleep nothing else okay?" Kagome nodded her head and moved her arms to wrap around his neck. Burying her face in his neck as well, deciding that she was comfortable and that Magnus should take over the conversation.

Magnus watched the two with soft eyes, he was happy that they were able to have moments like this. The last relationship that the two of them shared had not ended well. Seeing Kagome bury her face in Alec's neck, he gave a soft laugh before walking over to them. Placing a hand on Alec's shoulder he leaned down. "That's Kagome speak for your too comfortable to leave now that I've got you. Come on I'll lend you some clothes, she's not letting go of you anytime soon." Alec nodded and went to stand up before pausing and looking down at Kagome who did not seem willing to move. "Do you want me to carry her to the bedroom?" Magnus asked softly knowing that Alec might not be comfortable with that. Seeing the look on the young man's face made him smile. Alec looked like he wanted to carry her but also not to at the same time. Shaking his head he move to take Kagome not giving either of them time to protest. He smiled as Kagome tried to struggle weakly and his heart swelled with love at the knowledge that she was already trusting Alec like this. "Come on Kag's Alec's going to stay the night. I'm just carrying you to the bedroom." at that Kagome settled down, and he talked them to the bed room. Placing Kagome on the bed he sat her up before turning around to look at Alec. "You'll need to turn around for a moment I'm going to change her in to something more comfortable." Alec nodded and turned around. Magnus went to his drawer and pulled out a baggy t-shirt; pulling off Kagome's shirt and pants he slipped the shirt over her head, before moving her under the covers. Going back the drawer he pulled out some sweat pants and a t-shirt and turned to Alec. "You can turn around now, and here are some clothes for you to sleep in. The bathroom is just through there."

Alec nodded and moved to the bathroom to change. When he came back Magnus was already in the bed, "come on Alec get in the bed and sleep." Kagome muttered causing Magnus to raise a playful brow at him. "Well who are you to deny this lady, chop, chop." Alec shook his head before moving to climb in to the bed. Once he was under the covers he felt Kagome curl into him and wrap her arm around his waist. "Night." she muttered before falling asleep. The two men responded in unison before falling asleep as well.


End file.
